And Baby Makes 3
by kaylaisradx3
Summary: With the pitter patter of feet filling Teddy and Victoire's lives, can they manage to keep their relationship strong, their family close and most importantly, themselves sane? Sequel to 'Oh, Baby'.
1. Dominique is giddy!

"Mummy sure does love sleeping, doesn't she? Well frankly, I think that she needs to wake her sleepy butt up."

I heard an all-too familar voice on a cold February morning, and new instantly what was coming. Teddy Lupin was about to set out daughter on my head as a form of an alarm clock. I heard Ella cooing and blowing raspberries, and sure enough, I felt pressure on my head. There was a baby sitting on me.

"How did I know that was going to happen?" I asked, opening my eyes to see a shirtless Teddy sitting towards me, smiling and holding our baby in place.

Teddy laughed. "Did you hear that, Ella? Mummy knew it was going to happen!" He took her off my head and sat her in his lap before planting a kiss on my forehead. "Well good morning, sunshine. How did you sleep?"

I smiled. "I slept lovely. Thank you for getting up with her last night. It was a nice change." I sat up in bed and pushed my hair out of my face. Looking at the clock, I realized it was 10:04. I got to sleep til 10? That hasn't happened in what seemed like ever.

Ella had come home from the hospital the following day after I had her. She's currently 2 months old, and growing at the speed of a Nimbus 7000. Her blonde hair is still in tact, and sadly she shows no signs of being a Metamorphmagus. Her eyes are a darker shade of blue, and she was the most beautiful baby I've ever seen. She sleeps a good 4 hours at a time, only waking up once to be fed, and usually going back to sleep right after. Teddy is more than excellent with her, and she loves spending time with him. Teddy is still on Puddlemere, and it's still Quidditch season, so he doesn't get to see her as often as he would like, but he makes sure to make play time with her. I put a hold on my classes until this upcoming fall, not wanting to leave Ella with anybody while I studied. Every now and then I did work at 's, but for the most part I stayed home with Ella, watching her grow day by day.

"I'm off today. What are we doing?" Teddy asked, playing with Ella's hair.

I thought for a minute. "Nothing that I know of. I was going to do some shopping for a certain holiday, if you know what I mean." I winked.

"What holiday?" Teddy asked. I stared. "OH! Valentine's Day! Right! Yes, you go right along and go shopping for me."

My eyes rolled. "Don't be a prat. Will you watch her just for a bit? I'll only be gone for a couple hours or so." He nodded. "Now, come here chunky butt!" Ella smiled and I grabbed her before walking out of the room, Teddy following me.

I made my way into Ella's room and laid her on her changing table. "Of course, Daddy didn't change your nappy when you got up this morning did he? No, no he didn't." I looked over my shoulder and gave Teddy 'the look', who was standing in the doorway.

"She was crying when she woke up, so I figured I wouldn't make her even MORE mad and change her nappy. Plus it was cold in here, I didn't want her to be cold."

I laughed and changed Ella out of her dirty nappy, into a new one. I then put her in some pink leggings and a white long sleeved shirt with a heart on it. I kissed her forehead and breathed in. She smelled like roses, she always smelt like roses.

"Now now, don't be stingy with her. You have shopping to do." Teddy said, walking over and holding his hands out for Ella. I smiled and passed her on. "In the shower you go!" Teddy screamed, before slapping my backside. Prat.

I met up with Dom and Roxanne in Diagon Alley around 12, only to find my sister completely bouncing off the walls with excitement. Which, if you knew Dom, would not be surprising at all. But today, today was a special occasion. Dom was excited over a _boy_. Now mind you, Dom has had boyfriends in the past. But Dom didn't always treat them..with respect I guess you could say. She's a very bossy person, and she always had to be telling her boyfriends what to do, when they needed to do it and how. She often beat on them too, which never turned out too well. Poor Blake Turnthill will probably never be the same.

"And he's just so..so..I can't even explain it, Vic!" Dom exclaimed, basically bouncing as we walked down the Alley.

Roxanne laughed. "I can't believe this is happening. Dom, you're not a giddy girl. What is going on? Are you confunded?" Her and I both laughed.

"I think it's adorable! What's his name and what does he do?" I asked, interested to the fullest.

She smiled. "His name happens to be Ethan Patford. He graduated with Teddy, actually. He's studying to be an Auror, and he happens to be tall, dark and handsome."

Roxanne and I giggled like a couple of first years. "Have you guys went on a date yet?" I asked.

"Just grabbed some lunch real quick after training for a few hours, and then he asked me out this Saturday."

The giggled returned.

"Well you're going, right?" I asked. Dominique nodded, her Weasley blush showing a bit. Somehow, my sister senses were telling me she was nervous. "Come over before you meet up with him, I'll help you get ready." She smiled, and I felt accomplished.

"So how is my little baby Lupin doing?" Dom asked, changing the subject.

We got caught up in talking and gossiping as we walked, and finally found our way to the store we had been looking for, "Bashful Banshees". Now, this was a store I never ever thought I would find myself going into, better yet with my sister and cousin. It was indeed, a lingerie store. I fought back the urge to giggle and turn red, and made my way through what seemed like a million other witches.

"Do you even have any idea of what you want?" Dom asked, touching outfits as we walked by.

I thought for a minute. "Nothing too over the top. I would feel incredibly weird wearing something too over the top knowing I just bore a child two months ago."

Roxanne laughed. "You're ridiculous. Have you guys picked a wedding date yet?"

Oh, Merlin. The one subject I constantly hate talking about. Yes, Teddy and I were still engaged. Yes, we have plans to get married. It's a weird subject with Teddy though, it seems like everytime I bring it up to him, he either doesn't feel like 'getting into plans' with me, or he says he's in no rush. Me, on the other hand, would marry him anyday. I just feel weird saying that to him, knowing he doesn't exactly feel the same. So for now, there is no date set.

"No, not yet. But we're thinking Fall." I lied, just to shut her up. "Oh, this one is cute." I said, touching a tiny, lacy pink outfit.

"Teddy is going to die." Dom said, laughing.

A laugh escaped my lips. "Teddy is really going to die. My 6 weeks of no sex ended about two weeks ago, and we've been too busy to do anything. So really, it's been over two months. He's probably going to die."

All of us busted out in laughter, and I ended up purchasing the pink outfit. We grabbed a late lunch from The Bubbling Cauldron, and parted ways around 4. I apparated home to find Teddy and Ella both napping on the couch. I stopped and stared for a minute or two, taking in just how perfect they both looked. Putting my bags in the bedroom closet and changing into pajamas, I went back out into the living room and picked Ella up off of Teddy's chest. She whined a bit for me waking her up, and then full on started to cry.

"Oh, you're back." Teddy said, still half asleep and rubbing his eyes.

"Indeed I am, and somebody is very hungry." I walked into the kitchen and heated up a bottle with my wand, sat, and started to feed Ella. "What did you two do today?"

Teddy sat up and stretched. "First, we went and visited Great Grandmum Andromeda. And then we came back here, ate some mashed potatoes, and laid on the floor for awhile and talked some baby talk."

I laughed. "Very serious baby talk, mind you. How was your day?"

"Well I found out that it IS possible for my sister to be giddy over a boy, and I bought your gift."

Teddy sat up, and started pacing around the living room, looking extremely serious and sort of scared.

"Are you okay?"

He stopped pacing and looked at me, placing a hand on his chin. "Did you say that-correct me if I'm wrong- but, that Dominique is _giddy_? Over a boy?"

I laughed obnoxiously hard, in which Ella eyeballed me. "You are ridiculous. Yes, she is. They have a date Saturday, and she's coming over so I can teach her how to properly dress."

"Cause Merlin knows if she were to dress herself she'd probably end up in combat boots and something obnoxiously bright."

We talked for a bit longer, I finished feeding Ella and we lounged around the house for a few hours before I realized it was her bed time. I gave her a bath, Teddy and I put her to sleep, and went into our bedroom. I felt Teddy's eyes on me as I took my earrings out.

"What?" I asked, looking at him.

He smiled, and his hair flared up light pink. "You look awfully pretty."

I gave him a smile back. "And you are adorable." I put my wand on the side table and got into bed.

"I missed you today." Teddy said, throwing his shirt off and putting pajama pants on before turning off the light.

"I missed both of you today. I always feel weird being without her now."

He got into bed, facing me. "I know what you mean. When I'm at work I literally count down the minutes until I can leave."

My lips placed kisses across his forehead as my hands travled through his still-pink hair. "Teddy?"

"Victoire?" He asked, half laughing.

A lump formed in my throat. "When are we going to get married?" No answer. "I mean, I know you're not in a rush or anything, but I can't explain it. I feel like I would marry you any second of any day but yet it's almost like you're not that into it. If you're not I mean I can give you the ring ba-"

"Stop talking all that rubbish." Teddy said, cutting me off. "Just because I'm in no big rush doesn't mean that I wouldn't marry you within the next 10 minutes. The only reason I haven't really pushed the issue lately is because we've both been busy. Work, Ella, cleaning the house, trying to visit everybody. I figured you didn't want more work ontop of that."

I kissed his nose. "I understand." We lay in silence for awhile, before I spoke up again. "October, let's make it October."

"October is fine with me, love. That gives us 8 months to plan it." I smiled. "Oh my, Victoire, are you being _giddy_? Over me?"

I attempted to straighten my smile out. "Absolutely not, that is ridiculous. Why would you accuse me of such a thing?"

And then he kiss attacked me.

* * *

Ahh, yes it is here!

I was actually intending to do this much faster, but I got caught up in life I suppose, lol. I got a job at a Pediatrician's office, which keeps me busy 5 days a week, and during the weekend I try to visit family. So, I literally had to squeeze in time to get this done.

I have lots and lots of ideas for this story, and it should be a lot more emotional than "Oh, Baby", but overall the same concept.

Happy reading! (:

-Kayla


	2. My 2nd fireball ever

Saturday finally came around, and it proved to be one interesting day. Teddy had a match in Ireland, so he had apparated out early in the morning leaving the apartment to Ella and I. We spent most of our day eating baby food and attempting to roll over from out bellies to our backs (Ella was trying, anyway). By 6 o'clock, I had already fed her her dinner and we were completely content, snuggled up on the couch waiting for our favorite guy to come home. When I heard footsteps outside the door, it was not Teddy who walked in.

"I am so nervous!" Dom exclaimed, busting through the door.

Ella about jumped out of her skin. "Dom you can't just bust up in here anymore, you scared her." I held Ella over my shoulder and tapped her back. "What are you doing here?"

Dom shot daggers at me. "Are you kidding me? You promised me that you would help me get ready for this date. Oh, and hello little baby Lupin." She kissed Ella's head.

Oh, yes. I had hadn't I? "Oh yeah. Well come on, I'm sure there's something in my closet you can wear."

We walked into my bedroom and I laid Ella down on the bed, and gave her her favorite pink stuffed dragon toy her Great Uncle Harry got her.

"Now," I said, opening my closet doors. "what ever I lend you is just that, a LENDING. These clothes are to be returned to me, and in one piece, without stains. Are we clear?"

"Yes, master." Dom said, looking into the closet.

I grabbed my favorite light gray half-sweater and held it up. "This would look adorable on you with my white and gray polka dot shirt." She stared at me. "Come on! You can't be picky!"

Ella cooed. "Oh you hush, you! Don't take your Mum's side!" Dom said, and Ella cooed back.

"Good girl, Ella." I looked at her and clapped, to which she smiled back.

"This isn't so bad." said Dom, bring my attention back to what I was supposed to be doing.

I look a look at the zebra striped dress she was holding up. "Dominique Gisele Weasley. You know that that is a formal party dress, not a dinner-with-a-good-old-chap-I-met-at-work dress. You need something more casual."

Dom sighed and belly flopped onto the bed, mumbling.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She lifted her head up. "This is useless. He's going to realize that I can put down a good bit of spaghetti and meatballs and he's not going to want to be around me anymore."

This was one of those occasional occurrences that really really made me sad. Dominique had the highest confidence of anybody that I've ever known, and when she would get in these moods where she would doubt herself, it truly made me sad. I picked Ella up and sat her on my lap, and sat down next to my sister.

"Now you listen here, little Missy. This guy is going to love you. You have an excellent personality, you're hilarious, and you get along with just about everybody. Just be yourself, you'll be fine. Ella and I will be here, cheering you on. Go get 'em, tiger." I pat her on the back.

"You're the best." Dom mumbled into the bed.

An hour and a half later, Dom found herself not looking too shabby. She wore a long sleeved, dark gray sweater dress with a black belt and black boots. Not too over the top, which was saying something for Dom. I tried to suppress her fears as the was making her way towards the door.

"What if I throw up on him?"

"Shut up, Dom. Just go and have fun. I would tell you to be yourself, but honestly that might just scare him off." I winked.

She gave me the puppy dog eyes, hugged Ella and I, and left.

I tried my hardest to keep Ella up long enough to see Teddy when he came home, but she was getting entirely too cranky for me to deal with. Around 9:30 I put her down to sleep. I myself laid down for a bit and ended up dozing off. I woke up a bit later to the sound of Teddy's footsteps, and oh, how I wish I wouldn't of woken up.

"Did I wake you?" he asked, taking off his uniform.

I wiped my eyes. "Yes. How was the game?"

"We won." Teddy said simply, acting a bit weird. "How was Ella?"

"Good. We sat around the entire day and then Dom showed up so I could help her before her date." Teddy started pacing, and his hair was flashing from purple to white. Nervous and scared. "What's wrong?" His face turned towards me, and he looked extremely pale. "Are you okay?" I was getting concerned.

"If I were to tell you something, do you promise me that you won't hex me, kill me, or chop any kind of body part off?"

A knot the size of a Quaffle formed in my stomach, and I instantly got nauseous. "You know I can't promise that. But I can promise to be as understanding as possible."

He looked at me, and took a deep breath in. "I kissed another girl tonight."

And in that moment, everything seemed to stay still. Time wasn't moving, I wasn't breathing. My initial instinct told me to grab for my wand, hex him to oblivion and forget that he ever existed. And then I remembered our daughter in the next room. My mouth was dry. "You did what?"

"We were leaving the field, and this fan ran up and planted one on me. I tried to get her off of me, but I couldn't."

"So you kissed her back?" I got up off the bed as rage filled my insides, my finger tips getting hot. "You actually kissed her back?"

Teddy shook his head. "I never said that."

"Ha!" My voice was getting louder, and I was doing circles around Teddy, like a shark circling it's prey. "I believe you said 'I kissed another girl tonight.' I don't know about you, but that sure as hell sounds like 'A girl kissed me and I kissed her back'."

"See! This is why I wasn't going to tell you! You're overreacting, just like I knew you would." His hair was turning red.

"Oh, so you were going to hide it from me. Well thank you, Teddy. It's nice to know that I trust you." Everything between us seemed to be fading, floating past us. Something between us had broken. I felt my eyes watering up, and my finger tips were hotter than ever.

"You have no reason to not trust me! I told you, didn't I? It was a kiss, Victoire. A little kiss. Kisses don't mean anything anyway."

Was this happening? "Kisses don't mean anything? So you're saying whenever we kiss, that it means **nothing**? Nothing at all to you?"

"Yes, Victoire. That is EXACTLY what I'm saying. _Oh, how did you know?_"

And thats when I threw my 2nd fireball ever.

I'm sure the wall can be fixed, I hope we can be.

* * *

This is getting emotionalllllll, ahh.

Expect another update in a week or so, please don't die of anticipation before then, lol.

Happy reading!

-Kayla


	3. Please don't go

Teddy turned and looked at the wall, then back at me.

"Are you bloody mad? Our child is on the other side of that wall!" His hair turned red.

My chest was heaving up and down, and tears were rolling down my face. Words couldn't even describe what I was feeling, and my mind was doing 900 miles an hour. I grabbed my wand, set my clothes to start packing into a bag and set off to Ella's room, ignoring Teddy's calls.

"Victoire! You can't just leave!" Teddy said, following me into Ella's room, grabbing for my hand.

I turned around and pointed my wand at him. "Do not touch me."

His face fell and his hair was going from dark blue to dark red. "You're overreacting. It was nothing, I love you. Let's work this out."

I ignored him and charmed Ella's clothes to fold and go into a bag while carefully picking her up and putting her on her changing table. He was still talking, but his words sounded like echoes somewhere in the back of my mind.

"VICTOIRE!" Teddy screamed.

Ella started to cry and I looked at him. "I'm leaving."

He started to cry. "Y-You can't leave. Please don't go."

Finally, Ella was completely dressed. I Accio'd my bag from the bedroom, grabbed Ella and her bag and walked out, Teddy hot on my heels. I quickly slipped my shoes on, forgetting about a jacket.

"Victoire, please. Please don't go. Don't take her from me."

I took one last look at him before I left. His hair was everywhere, in every shade possible. I didn't know where I was going, or if I was going to come back, but I knew it had to happen.

"I have to go." I whispered. And for the first time in what seemed like an hour or two, everything was quiet. I slowly made my way out of the apartment, and closed the door. Before I could apparate I heard glass breaking.

I ended up at Shell Cottage, not knowing where else to go. Snow blowing everywhere, I quickly made my way to the door and knocked. Daddy answered the door. Exactly who I didn't want to.

"Victoire? What are you doing here? Get inside, it's cold." He opened the door further and let me in.

Maman rushed out of the kitchen and took Ella out of my arms. "What ees eet? Are you okay? Where ees Teddy?"

I broke down crying, and sat on the couch, Daddy taking a seat next to me.

"What's wrong love? You're too strong for this."

"Teddy-kissed-another-girl." I said in between breaths.

The room went silent except for Ella's cooing.

"As badly as I want to go and bloody kill him, tell me the full story, eh?" Daddy said, rubbing my back.

I took a deep breath and wiped my eyes. "He said he was at the game, and after they had won, a fan ran up and kissed him. And he kissed back."

"Oh dear." Maman said.

"So I threw a fireball at him, grabbed Ella and left."

Daddy looked like he was in deep thought. "Victoire, as much as I love you, you're an adult now. You're a mom."

"How can you even say th-" I started angrily.

"Shh. Was it wrong for Teddy to do that? Of course. Did he do it intentionally? No. Should you of acted like you did, putting your daughter in potential danger? No. You and Teddy are adults. You have a child. It's about time you both grow up and start acting your ages."

Both Maman and I looked at him. Was he right? Most likely, yes. Most of the time he is. Did I want to admit that I was wrong for acting like that? No.

"I mean, you two are engaged to be married. You better sort out your prioritites before you go making decisions that big." The room was quiet.

"I'm going to bed." I said, taking Ella and walking upstairs. Before I made it to my old bedroom I heard Daddy;

"She sure is your daughter, alright."

I laid down Ella to sleep beside me in my bed, and she fell asleep surprisingly fast. It left me loads of time to think, seeing as sleep really wasn't an option. I stared at her while she slept, and realized how much she looked just like Teddy. Tears started falling and I pushed what hair she had out of her face. It wasn't too long ago when Teddy would sneak in this very room late at night to see me. But that was before things got too serious. Before we started fooling around. Before we had become 'adults'. Where did that time go?

I made my way off the bed as easily as I could without waking Ella. I pulled an old box out from under my bed and started going through pictures and letters. Every letter Teddy had ever wrote me was in there, and a smile soon formed. I guess I never really realized how much I missed those years. It's funny how life works. You grow up always wishing and wanting to be older, but once you get there you wish you could go back. I put everything back into the box and pushed it back under my bed. Daddy was right. It is time to grow up.

The next morning started early, Ella waking up at 8 ready to be fed and played with. Maman, of course, took this as an opportunity to spoil her senseless. She took her right out of my arms as soon as I walked down the stairs. I laughed and followed the pair of them into the kitchen.

"Your Maman needs to put some meat on zees bones, Ella." She said, putting Ella into my old high chair.

Dom then walked into the kitchen. It was just then I remembered her big date.

"Dom! How was your date?" I asked.

She smiled. "It was lovely, but I'll fill you in on details later. Don't want to burn Maman's ears." Our mother threw her a dirty look. "Heard your night wasn't the greatest."

"Don't remind me." I said. There was knocking on the door and I heard Daddy get off the couch and answer it. Wrapped up in conversation with Dom, I didn't notice when Teddy walked in.

"Hi." He said, his hair purple with dark blue streaks. Nervous and sad.

"Hi." I said, surprised.

It was awkwardly quiet for a minute, nobody knowing what to say.

"Do you want to go outside for a minute?" He asked, shoving his hands into his jeans pockets.

I nodded and got up. I threw Maman's jacket and boots on and Teddy followed me outside.

"Look, Vic, I'm sor-"

I didn't give him a chance to apologize. I attacked him with my lips and arms.

"I love you. I love you I love you I love you. And I'm sorry. I acted like a child." I said, hugging him tight.

He kissed my forehead. "I acted like an arse. I love you." He let go of me and held me at arms length. "We okay?"

"We're great." I said, smiling.

"Awesome, now let's get out of here before your father kills me."

* * *

I'm so so so so so so sorry it's taken me this long to update. I've had major major drama in my life lately and family problems and just BLAH! I got distracted lol.

I know it's kinda short, but I hope you enjoyed it nevertheless.

-Kayla


	4. Naughty Time

**WARNING: This chapter is rated T.**

The next couple days with Teddy and Ella were great. Stress free, fighting free and full on lovin'. The topic of the fight had been dropped, and it was no longer an issue. It was time to get past that childish drama and do my duties as a mum. That included laundry, feeding Ella, bathing Ella, making dinner for myself and Teddy and keeping the over all apartment clean. Nobody told me motherhood would be this hard, but it was okay. I wouldn't trade it for the world.

Saturday morning I woke up to the smell of cinnamon. I opened my eyes and Teddy was standing there in red heart-covered boxers, holding a tray of pancakes with a glass of milk.

"Good morning, love. Happy Valentine's Day." he said, kissing me and putting the tray on my lap.

I smiled, I had completely forgotten. "You're the best. Cinnamon pancakes are my favorite." We shared a couple kisses before he crossed over to his side of the bed and sat next to me. "Where's our daughter?" I asked through pancake stuffed teeth.

"Your Grandmum and Grandad have her. I dropped her off this morning."

I thought for a moment. "But it's Valentine's Day. They shouldn't be babysitting, I'm sure they wanted time alone."

"Love," Teddy said, trying to kill a smile, "they are old. Old people do not celebrate Valentine's Day like us youngin's do."

"You're awful." I said, taking another bite of my pancakes. "I love your boxers, by the way."

"Oh? These old things?"

"You just recently bought them, didn't you?" I asked, taking a sip of milk.

He laughed. "Yes, yes I did."

After my pancakes had been annihilated, we laid in bed for an hour or two talking, cuddling, kissing and very little touching. Of course I knew exactly what Teddy wanted, _felt _what Teddy wanted, if you catch my drift. But he was going to have to wait until later because I wasn't busting out my lacy little pink outfit just yet.

"No." I said, removing his hands from traveling more south on me. "You can wait until later. My lips curled into a smile. "It'll be worth it, I promise."

He shoved his face into the pillow. "But Victoireeee.."

"No no no. Now get up and let's go do something. I say we go to the park." I stretched as I got out of the bed, still smiling.

Teddy threw the blankets over his lower half and pinned his arms down. "You'll have to excuse me a minute, I currently can't walk."

"Oh, darling. How terribly sorry I am." A giggle escaped my lips. "But I'm going to take a shower."

"I could always join you, you know. Save water and such."

"No," I started, taking my pajama bottoms off, "I think you should just stay here." My shirt came off next, as Teddy carefully watched. I don't know what had gotten into me, but before I knew it I was completely naked.

"Darling, love, you amazingly gorgeous creature, please, for the love of Merlin, come over here, please." He was literally squirming.

I smirked. "No. If you wanted me so bad you would get up and get me. Now I'm going to take a shower."

Teddy hopped out of the bed, but I managed run into the bathroom and lock the door before he could get to me.

"Bloody hell, Victoire. I am going to get you back so bad for this." He said, banging his head against the door. I couldn't help but laugh.

While I was in the shower I couldn't stop giggling. It had been months since I had been this _naughty _with Teddy. During my pregnancy there wasn't much sex going on, and even after my 6 weeks of healing finished up after I had Ella, we were too busy to get anything going. I knew Teddy was craving it, but I was going to make him wait. Maman always did tell me, 'good things come to those who wait'.

Teddy had given me a death stare after I got out of the shower, but I brushed it off. After we were both washed up and dressed (in the sexiest little black long-sleeved dress I could find in my closet, mind you), we headed out the door. Our first stop, was the new Wizarding Artifacts museum, which we had both been dying to go see. We spent 2 whole hours there, and by the time we had finished looking at everything my ankles were about to break off in the boots I was wearing.

"To the park, love?" Teddy asked, his arm around me.

I kissed his cheek. "Of course."

The park was our favorite place to be. We had ended up here after our first date, we had millions of talks here, and it was even the place Teddy had first told me he loved me. We apparated to the park and took a seat on the bench overlooking the pond.

"I'm now feeling like I should've put more clothing on." I said, pulling my jacket closer around me.

He laughed. "I've had the feeling all day that you should take more clothing off."

A grin spread across my face and I nuzzled myself into the crook of his shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you." He kissed the top of my head. "It's only 2 o'clock. What are we doing after this?"

I thought for a moment. "It's too early to eat and I don't really want to go home just yet." Teddy frowned. "Stop it, you prat. I figured we could go look around a couple stores if you'd like."

"That's fine. So long as I get to devour every inch of your delicious body later."

"Delicious body? Really? Who do you have me confused with?"

"Nobody, silly. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on." My Weasley blush showed, and he took note of it. "You in your little black dress, which is _incredibly _tight, by the way." I smiled. "But you're not only beautiful because of your little black dress, or your long blonde hair, or your blue eyes, or your freckles, or the way you say my name, or the way you awkwardly dance when you brush your teeth in the morning. You're beautiful because you make me the happiest guy in the entire world. You're beautiful because you gave me a beautiful daughter. And I thank you and love you for all of that."

I moved to where I could look at him. My eyes swelled with tears. "I love you so much." I took his face in my hands. "You're wonderful, absolutely wonderful." We kissed a couple times before he pulled away. "What?" I asked.

He grinned. "I was going to wait until later, but I figured this was a good time." Reaching in his pocket, he pulled out a little black box with a red bow wrapped around it.

"Teddy.." I said, taking the box.

"Open it." Teddy said, smiling from ear to ear.

My fingers tugged at the ribbon and the box magically opened by itself to show me the beautiful, diamond encrusted locket inside. My jaw dropped and I looked back at him. "Teddy! It's so beautiful!" I took it out of the box and opened the locket to find a picture of Teddy and Ella together on the inside.

"Put it on, it's a special necklace."

I handed him the necklace, turned around, and lifted up my hair. He put it on me and I instantly knew what he was talking about. The necklace sat evenly on my chest, but right over my heart, a warm feeling started to come about.

"So you never feel lonely, or ever have to miss either of us."

Tears started falling down my face and I threw myself at him. "Thank you, Teddy. Thank you so much. I love you." I kissed all over his face.

We exchanged some more kisses, went to some shops and ate dinner. By the time we got back to the house it was around 10. It was go time. As soon as we walked in and took our jackets off, Teddy was all over me like evil on a Malfoy. I had to swat his hands away from going under my dress and pulled myself away from him.

"I'm going to go into the bedroom first." I said, pulling his shirt. "And then I'm going to go into the bathroom. When you hear the bathroom door close, you can come in. Do you understand?"

A huge smile appeared on his face. "Oh yes I understand. Now get in there." He smacked my backside as I made my way into the bedroom. I Accio'd the bag from the lingerie store out of the closet and headed for the bathroom. No sooner did the door close did I hear Teddy's foot steps. I took all my clothes and necklace off and reached into the bag and pulled out my little lacy get up. It could barely be considered clothing, it was so small, but I knew Teddy would love it. As soon as I pulled it on I knew I had made a mistake. At the store, I had bought the outfit in my old sizes. Since giving birth, my _upper parts_ had gotten bigger. Wand in hand, I aimed it at the garment and increased the cups a bit. Doing a couple spins in front of the mirror, I had to admit to myself that I looked good. The top was really a corset-type deal, with cups on top and getting tighter in the middle. It was light pink covered in a little darker shade of pink lace. My bottoms, well, they were microscopic, and the same type of material.

I flipped my head upside down and played with my hair a little bit. A mischievous grin met my lips and I heard Teddy call from the bedroom.

"Hurry up, woman! You've already made me wait all day!"

I did the contraception charm on myself, opened the door and walked out. Teddy had turned the lights off, the room only lit by candles. He was laying on the bed when he took one good look at me and his mouth opened.

"Oh sweet mother of Merlin. Victoire, oh, Victoire." His hands flew to his face and he cover his eyes, only to peek through is fingers. "Is this happening right now?" His hands dropped back down.

I smiled. "I sure hope that this is happening, seeing as I've thought about it all day." I slowly walked to the bed and straddled him. "Although, I am a bit disappointed that you're still dressed."

"Oh?" Teddy grinned. "That can be fixed." He made a move to take his shirt off, but my hands grabbed his. "Please don't make me wait too long."

"No, no. Let me." My hands moved his above his head and I grabbed his shirt and slowly undid the buttons on it, finally reaching the top. He shrugged it off his arms and threw it into the unknown. I stopped right at his belt and grinned at him.

He groaned in protest. "Victoire Isabelle Weasley. I am going to hurt you here in a minute if you keep stalling this process."

"What ever are you talking about, love?"

"Oh you know damn well what I'm talking about. My pants. Off. Now."

I took note of his hair changing from white, to red, to pink. Teddy was excited, in lust, and in love all at the same time. What a wonder his hair was. My lips met his and I pulled away just as I started undoing his belt. It came off rather quickly, along with his pants that were thrown too, into the unknown. His hands quickly went right to the top of his boxers, but my hands yet again stopped him.

"Dammit, Victoire. Come on, already."

"Good things come to those who wait." I whispered, tracing lines across his chest. Right as I was about to tell him how much I loved him, he pulled a quick number on me and flipped me over, so that he was above me. He had my arms pinned above my head and my legs pinned under his.

"You have been a very, **very**, naughty witch." He said, his hair still going crazy.

My lips spread into a smile. "But you have enjoyed every minute of it."

"Yes, yes I have. But now it's my turn."

Before I could ask him what his turn meant, his lips were on mine and his hands were all over me. Something hard was pressing into my thigh and I figured it was time to finally give in. My hands found the waistband of his boxers and tugged them down. He gladly shed them and his hands instantly found the zipper in the back of my outfit. No sooner had I pulled it off did his hands find the top of my underwear. He yanked them off of me and looked me up and down, taking my face in his hands.

"You are the most beautiful human being on the entire earth." He said, breathing hard.

I smiled. "I would say I'm the luckiest, for having you." He kissed me, and lowered his body closer to mine. I felt his knee shove between my legs and push them apart, and I gladly obeyed. Lips met my neck and I knew what was coming. Sure enough, I felt some pressure below and Teddy inhaled loudly into the nape of my neck.

"I love you, Victoire." He said, going slow where we were now connected.

My breathing got deeper. "I love you."

An hour and a half of lust-filled bliss later, we both collapsed onto the bed, out of breath, our skin sticky with sweat. I looked over at Teddy, whose hair was now pink, sprawled out on his side of the bed, his hand on his chest, catching his breath. A giggle escaped my lips. His opened one eye and looked at me.

"What's so funny, you?" He asked, pulling the sheet over top of him.

I too got under the sheet. "Nothing, I just love you."

"I'll tell you what I love. That outfit, this holiday, you, me, naked, this bed, naughty time. I am full of love right now."

I kissed his forehead. "You're a prat. Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentines day, love."

* * *

Why, you ask, I went T rated with this one? Honestly, it was more a personal challenge, to see if I could make it happen without it seeming too raunchy or hardcore.

No, not every chapter is going to be like this, just thought I'd try it out.

Anywho, hope you enjoyed!

& I love Teddy in this one(:

-happy reading!


	5. You're supposed to be my best friend

A month and some days later it was towards the end of March. Ella was now 3 months old, and very close to being 4 months. She was now jabbering to herself, keeping focused on people's faces and growing faster than I thought possible. Her blonde hair had gotten just a teensy bit longer and her eyes stayed blue, much to Teddy's dismay. If you ask me, his hopes were entirely too high for her to turn out to be a Metamorphmagus. I continued to stay home with her during the day while Teddy was at work, and did a little housework on the side. My life was starting to become incredibly dull, but I maintained happiness within Teddy and Ella. I loved the role of Mummy.

"And then I washed the windows and made the beds. Theres my whole day." I said, sipping my tea and bouncing Ella on my lap.

Dominique looked at me. "That is the most depressing story I have ever heard in my entire life, Vic. Why don't you take her out? Go to the park or something."

"I don't like taking her outside much,not when it's still kind of chilly like this. She may catch a cold or something."

"You're pathetic. Ethan's sister has a 2 month old baby and she takes him out all the time."

I rolled my eyes. Dom and Ethan had been dating since Valentine's day and ever since then that's all I heard about when I was around her. Ethan, Ethan, Ethan. But yet, for some reason, she had yet to bring him around.

"So when will we finally get to meet this Ethan?" I asked, smirking.

"I was actually going to ask him to go to The Burrow this Sunday, for your information." I raised my eyebrow. "Oh shut up, Victoire. Just because your boyfriend happened to be around the family his entire life does not mean that every guy is going to just fit right in!"

I laughed. "I just don't get you. You can meet this guy, fool around with him, but you can't bring him to meet your family."

She threw a sugar cube at me. "Shut it."

The door opened and Teddy came in, kicking his muddy shoes off. "Hello, hello. Smells like wet cat in here." He pretended to sniff the air. "Oh! It's just Dom! How deeply sorry I am." Dom threw up a nasty hand gesture and Teddy laughed, going into the bedroom.

"I wanted her hair to be red, you know." Dominique said, playing with Ella's hands.

"Well that's just too bad isn't it? I think I'm the only one that wanted her to have blonde hair besides Maman."

Ella giggled and Dom sighed. "I should get going. It's already 5:30." She winked at me. "Date at 7 with Ethan."

"Poor bloke. You haven't beaten him yet, have you?" Teddy asked, taking Ella from me and kissing her.

"You two are relentless. I'm out. Love you." Dom got up, kissed Ella and I, pinched Teddy's ear and left.

"And what has Daddy's little pumpkin done today?" Teddy said, taking a seat next to me.

I smiled. I loved Teddy like this. "Well let's see. Mummy fed her, tried to get her to roll over on the floor and then we ate took a nap together in Mummy and Daddy's bed. We woke up, and Aunt Dominique showed up."

"What an exciting day. Daddy practiced in the rain and now he's starving. He thinks Mummy should make him some food." He then looked up at me and winked.

"Oh, you think so?" He winked. "Theres leftovers in there that Dom brought from my parent's. Go at it." He handed me Ella and went into the kitchen.

Just as I had stood up to put the baby in her swing, the door busted open. My hand automatically went to my wand in my pocket, only to turn around to see Louis and his girlfriend, Claire, standing there soaking wet. Ella started crying.

"Louis! You can't just bust in here! She doesn't like loud noises!"

"Explain to me why you're screaming at me then?" He laughed, using a drying spell to dry both him and Claire.

I glared at him. "Not that I don't enjoy your company, but I just got rid of our sister. Is there any praticular reason you're here?"

"We're going out to eat at the Crackling Pot. Figured we'd invite you three along." He then swiped Ella out of my arms. "Seeing as somebody never lets me have anytime with the most adorable neice in the entire land."

Teddy slid into the dining room on his socks. "Did somebody say Crackling Pot? I'm down."

We all laughed. "I don't know..it's cold out there. And wet. I don't want her to get sick."

"But she looks like she wants to go!" Claire said, playing with Ella's fingers. "Don't you, Ella?" She coo'd.

"See! She does want to go!" Louis said.

Teddy and I looked at eachother. "She never gets to leave the house, love. It'll be fun." He gave me a smile.

"Pleaseeeee." Claire and Louis both begged us.

I laughed. "I find it pathetic that you two are both 17, out of school and yet you have nothing better to do than to beg us to come eat with you."

"But we miss you." Louis said. And that won me over, seeing as I hardly ever get to see my baby brother.

"Oh, fine. Let me go get changed."

An hour later, all of us found ourselves at the Crackling Pot with obnoxious amounts of food infront of us. I kept nervous the whole night, thinking that Ella would most definitely get sick from being out in the weather. She was currently sitting on her Dad's lap, eating mashed potatoes with her hands.

"You pick the cutest outfits for her, Victoire." Clarie said, eating a roll.

I smiled as Teddy frowned. "Teddy isn't a fan of the bows I put in her hair, or the lacy dresses, or the leggings."

Louis laughed. "I can't wait until she grows up and agrees with Teddy on the topic of fashion."

"Personally, I think we should get matching outfits. Isn't that right, Ella?" Teddy said, kissing the top of her head.

"Oh totally, a 23 year old and a 3 month old should totally match. Lip piercing and all, right Teddy?" Everybody laughed. "Thats what I thought. You tell Daddy to leave your little bows alone."

The rest of dinner went well, and laughter was shared seeing as when you put Teddy and Louis in a room together you will laugh until you need stitches. We parted ways around 8 and headed home. Putting Ella to bed around 8:30, I found myself in bed around 9.

"Why are you so tired? I was hoping we could do something together after she went to bed." Teddy whined, changing into his pajamas.

"Despite what you think, taking care of a 3 month old is hard. Especially while trying to keep the house clean." I said, opening my eyes to see Teddy stripping down to his boxers. "Weren't you just putting clothes ON?" He winked at me. "No. I'm too tired."

He laughed. "I feel like we're an old married couple now. I'm having to beg for sex, going to bed at 9. Merlin." He turned the lights off and got into bed beside me.

"You do not _beg _for sex, Teddy. You're just entirely too greedy with it."

"I'm a bloke, give me a break."

We fell into silence before I heard light laughter coming from Teddy. I ignored it for awhile, before it became incredibly annoying.

I flipped over angrily, only to find Teddy cracking up. "What could you possibly be laughing at?"

"George called this. Said that once the kid comes, your life gets drained out of you. No sex, no partying, no fun. I feel like I owe him a pat on the back for that."

I giggled. "You are pathetic. Oh! I forgot to tell you! We finally get to meet Dom's boyfriend Sunday!"

"You're kidding? It's about bloody time."

I sat up and flipped my hair back over my shoulders. "You know, I've been thinking."

"Don't hurt yourself, love."

I slapped his chest. "Shut up. But seriously, what if this guy is a freak? And Dom has been hiding him for a reason?"

"You're talking to a guy who can change his physical features. The only thing that would be freakier would be if this guy was a vampire." I went silent. "Oh, come off it, Vic. He is not a vampire. Maybe he's just shy."

"Dominique doesn't go for shy guys. She goes for the weirdos, I tell you."

Teddy busted out in laughter. "Remember that one guy she brought around for a month or two? Merlin, what was his name?"

"Oh!" I smacked myself in the forehead. "Gregory! Robust! Yeah, he was crazy."

"He always smelt her, it was incredibly weird." He sighed. "I officially can't wait until Sunday."

We fell into a giggle spell and eventually fell asleep. The next two days went by and soon enough it was Sunday. I couldn't help but be extremely excited about meeting Dominique's new man. Although she would never admit it, but I think at times she got lonely. Teddy and I had eachother and Ella. Maman had Dad. Louis had Claire. Yes, she had awful taste in guys 99% of the time, but maybe this time she found a gem.

We got to The Burrow around 12, only to be upset by the fact that Dom wasn't there yet. Seems like we weren't the only ones that were excited, seeing as it was the hot topic this Sunday.

"You reckon she's beaten him yet?" Louis asked Teddy.

Daddy looked worried. "I hope he's not like that one bloke she brought around for about a a month."

"I hope he'll like the turkey. Do you think I made enough turkey?" Grandmum asked.

Teddy and I had just put Ella down for a nap in one of the upstairs rooms when we heard the pop of somebody apparating. We looked at eachother and ran to the window. There was one of my favorite red heads, Dom, walking in with what looked like a tall, brown haired man.

"Well he looks normal for now." Teddy whispered.

I quietly giggled. "You know that's not going to last."

We made our way downstairs just as Dom was opening the door, hand in hand with Ethan.

We all froze.

Now, I'm not a judgemental person. Merlin, I live with a man who can change himself to look like whatever he wants (although most days he sticks with the normal turquoise hair). But when I saw Ethan, I mean I _**saw **_Ethan. Wearing black pants with a black shirt, his arms were covered in tattoos. His lips were pierced on both sides, and his brown hair was in a ponytail.

"Guys, this is Ethan. Ethan, my entirely too big family."

A range of awkward 'hellos' and 'his' were exchanged and the room went quiet again. I looked at Teddy whose hair turned a bright green; surprised.

"Time to eat!" Grandmum said, trying to break the tension. Everybody started towards the kitchen, besides Uncle George to had to walk away laughing and Teddy and I.

"I..am speechless." Teddy said.

I laughed. "Your hair says you're surprised."

He laughed and turned it back to turqoise. We then made our way back into the kitchen.

Lunch was awkward, and nobody really talked through any of it. Uncle George kept busting undercover jokes, to which Louis and Teddy both laughed. Dominique looked extremely mad, Maman looked disgusted and Daddy looked somewhere between mad and confused. We got out of there as soon as we could, and ended up back home around 5. I was on the couch watching Teddy play with Ella on the floor when our door busted open, Dominique looking furious.

"You!" She screamed at me, her short, bobbed hair flying everywhere. "How could you!"

I was confused. "How could I what?"

She screamed, and Teddy took Ella into her room, only to appear a few seconds later. "How could you just sit there and let me take that abuse at The Burrow?"

"Excuse me? Abuse?" I was starting to get angry, and stood up. "I don't think you were being 'abused' there, darling."

"You let everybody talk about him and make jokes about him at the table like he wasn't even there!"

"Dom, that isn't my fault. I can't control what people do or say."

"Oh, you are so full of it, Victoire. Admit it, you think, that once again, I brought another arsehole around."

I blinked. "Yes, I do think that. He's not an arsehole, but he's definitely..different."

Tears were falling from Dom's face, she was pissed. "I thought you were one person I could depend on, one person that I thought would back me up in a situation like this, knowing how much I like him. You're supposed to be my best friend."

"I don't know what you want me to say."

She laughed evily. "You don't have to say anything, Victoire. I'm sorry I'm not you. I'm sorry I'm not the perfect little Victoire with the perfect little boyfriend and perfect little baby. Get the hell out of your little fantasy world, Vic. Just because your life is so bloody perfect doesn't mean that everybody's is. Some of us are having a hard time finding happiness. You know he told me he thinks we should 'see other people'?" A half laugh, half sigh escaped her mouth. "Figures. My lovely family runs somebody off yet again."

"Dom, I'm sor-" I made a move to grab her hand, but she yanked it away from me.

"Don't touch me. I don't want anything to do with you." She walked out, slamming the door.

I stood there in silence.

Did I just lose my best friend?

* * *

For some reason, I really really like the emotion at the end of this. An angry Dominique was really fun to write, lol.

I also love the humorous little Teddy/Victoire moments (:

-happy reading!


	6. I saw his bum!

It had been a month and half since Dominique had last talked to me. She skipped Sunday dinners at The Burrow, wouldn't return my owls, and had Maman and Daddy tell me she wasn't home. My baby sister was mad at me, and I honestly felt like a piece of my heart was gone. Sure, Dominique can be annoying, loud and obnoxious, but she was my annoyingly loud obnoxious sister. And I loved her dearly.

Ella, on the other hand, was 5 months and a week old. She babbled all the time, could almost sit up on her own, and could push herself up on her hands when laying on her tummy. I could now clip bows into her hair and Teddy, well he wasn't too pleased with them.

"Why do you put those ridiculous things in her hair?" Teddy asked, watching me get her dressed. We were on our way to The Burrow for a late birthday part for Teddy and myself. He turned 24 back in April, and my 22nd birthday had passed about a week ago.

"Because she's a girl, and she is adorable, and she shall be my little princess." I simply said, pulling her pink sundress over her head.

Teddy frowned. "Can't she be a little rebel princess? Combat boots? Skulls and bones on stuff?" He paused and laughed. "Never mind, I think I just described Dominique's wardro-" He stopped and looked at me.

Her name had become some sort of cuss word that neither of us liked to say, knowing that it only upset me. The room went quiet as I swallowed hard and picked Ella up.

I forced a smile. "Ready?"

What seemed like the whole family was there, with a few add ins thrown in. White clothed tables were set up in the yard, and a table was set out with food on it, a charm placed on it to keep unwanted bugs out. I scanned the large group of people for one of my favorite red heads, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Hey now, put that lip back up." Teddy said, pushing my bottom lip with his finger. "If she doesn't show up, than it's her loss. You're the bigger person here." He smiled and kissed me. He walked off holding Ella, heading towards Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron.

I made my way to the table where my mother, Aunt Angelina and Aunt Ginny sat.

"Happy birthday, Victoire!" Both my Aunts said,blowing on their party horns.

Maman rolled her eyes. "They have not stopped since we got zhose damn things." They all laughed. "Joyeux anniversaire, doux coeur." She said, kissing my cheek when I sat besides her.

"Thank you everybody." I said, smiling.

"Where's my baby?" Ginny asked.

"She's with Teddy, and more than likely he's taking the bows out of her hair and stuffing them in his pockets."

Maman huffed. "Your father did zhe same thing weeth you and Dominique."

I went quiet, not knowing what to say. Thankfully, Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron chose a perfect time to have a row, causing everybody's attention to drift elsewhere, including mine. I had never had a birthday party without my sister present. Even if she was still in school and I was out, we would purposely hold off the party until she got done with school. My emotions went south from there, and I set off to find Louis. Maybe the other sibling could fill the void.

Surprisingly, I was having a difficult time finding my little brother. He wasn't with Dad, Teddy or Claire. I stopped, mid-walk into the kitchen. Claire wasn't here either. That was odd. A slamming noise came from upstairs. Curious, I walked up the first flight of stairs. Pausing, the noise continued higher up in the house. My feet carried me up two more flight of stairs and on the 3rd landing, I knew I was near the cause of the noise. A part of me hoping it was Dom and not Louis, hiding out and acting like a child not wanting to come to the party, was wrong. So, so wrong. Oh, I found Louis alright. Naked and entwined with Claire. All three of us yelled and I ran out, slamming the door on my way. I ran all the way back down the staircases, cursing to myself as I did so. As I was making my way back outside, I ran into-literally, I smacked into his chest-Teddy.

"Woah, woah where are you going Nimbus 3000?" Words couldn't even come out of my mouth. Louis' bum. I saw my baby brother's bum. "Are you okay? Vic?" Teddy waved his hand in front of my face and my hands flew over my mouth. He laughed. "You look like you just saw a ghost." I took his hand and dragged him into the coat closet, casting Lumos once we were inside. "Ohhh, I see. The birthday girl wants some birthday boy loving." I felt his hands move down my body towards my backside and I grabbed them.

"I saw Louis and Claire having sex." I blurted out.

Teddy stared at me, stared some more, then started laughing so hard I had to smack him. "It's not funny, Teddy! I saw his bum! I saw my little baby brother's bum!"

"Oh, come off it, Victoire. It's not like you didn't know they were having sex."

I shrugged and crossed my arms. "Just because I knew it doesn't mean that I had accepted it yet." He smiled at me and wrapped me up in a hug. "I miss Dominique. She would find his just as humiliating as I do." Teddy didn't say anything, just held me close. "I was hoping she'd be here today, but I guess she's still mad at me."

We kept in the closet for a minute or two longer, before going back outside. Once Louis and Claire had made their way back outside, I avoided all eye contact. I couldn't quite put my finger on what was worse right now. Ella being fussy and grumpy, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's non stop arguing, seeing Louis and Claire in all their glory, or Dominique not being here. I sighed and picked at the piece of birthday cake on my plate. Teddy, who was sitting across from me gave me a sympathetic smile.

The day was coming to a close, and honestly I could not be happier for my birthday party to be over. It was the worst one ever. As I was in the kitchen helping clean up, footsteps could be heard from the living room. Not thinking anything of it, I kept to what I was doing.

"Hey."

The voice stopped me, and I turned to see the same blue eyes that were in my head staring back at me. She came.

"Hi." I said, completely dumbfounded yet excited.

Dominique's lip dropped, and her eyes began to look more and more watery. I was thankful that I wasn't the only one about to cry. My little sister threw her arms around me, and I threw mine around her, and we both cried. Dominique, being taller than me, kissed my forehead.

"I'm sorry, Victoire, I really am. I knew as soon as I left that I had been wrong, but my pride was too big to come back and apologize."

We let go of each other and I smiled at her. "It's over with, really. I'm sorry too."

I smiled as I got into bed that night, my day having took a complete 360. My sister was back in my life, and she was going to stay. I wasn't going to have another month and a half without her. Teddy's arm pulled at my side, flipping me over to be face to face with him.

"Did you have a good birthday party?" Teddy asked, pulling my shirt up enough to trace the bare skin of my side with his finger.

I smiled. "One of the bests. Was it a good birthday party for you too?"

"It was entertaining." I raised an eyebrow. "Louis talked to me."

I waited for him to continue, but he just stared at me. "Well? Are you going to finish your story?"

He laughed. "He just said that he was," Teddy paused "_busy_. And you walked in on him being _busy _and that it scarred him and Claire for the rest of their lives. Oh, and that they'll never be _busy _at The Burrow ever again."

"What did you say back?"

"Well, I gave him a high 5 of course."

I smacked him in the stomach, which caused a wrestling match to begin. Legs, feet, arms and hands were flying everywhere. My teeth snapped at anything that would dare come close enough, and soon enough they caught Teddy's pinky finger.

"Ow! You brat! I give up!" Teddy said, untangling himself from me. He dropped his lip and gave me a look. "That hurt."

I laughed and flopped onto the mattress, only to have Teddy tickle attack me a few seconds later. They stopped once I told him I was probably going to pee all over the bed, and his lips found my collar bone.

My fingers started to weave between his hair, which was turning a light shade of pink. One of Teddy's left fingers pushed my shirt strap off my shoulder, and just as I was starting to feel relaxed, Ella started crying.

Teddy dropped his head into my chest and groaned. "She has a radar for Mummy/Daddy time, I swear." I giggled and he got up and left the room, on his way to feeding our daughter.

My eyes got heavy and my head filled with thoughts of my lovely, ridiculously amusing life. When Teddy came back into the room, he would find me fast asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

Shooooooo. Where have I been? Putting my life back together the best I can I suppose.

My parents are divorcing, which has been really difficult because it's putting my 5 year old sister in the middle of things. 4 days after I found that out, I also got verbally abused at work and quit.

I've had some bad days here lately, lol. But I'm getting back into the mood for Teddy/Victoire again, so yayyy!

Thanks guys, happy reading.

-Kayla


	7. Where did the past 6 months go?

Almost a month later, it was finally June, and Ella was finally getting her teeth. This was a good thing, of course, but nobody I know of likes a screaming 6 month old. On top of Ella being a grumpy toad, starting back up on classes and Teddy's intense Quidditch schedule, it felt as if I never in the room with the two of them at the same time. We hardly had any Mummy/Daddy/Ella time anymore.

"Oh, Ella come on, just eat for me. Please?" I asked, trying to bargain with my 6 month old to eat her mashed potatoes. She screamed, took a handful and threw them onto the floor. Just as I was about to lose all sanity, Teddy walked through the door.

"Hellooooo my two beautiful ladies!" He yelled, before taking a note of the scene in front of him. "Oh, well don't you two look like a bunch of messes."

"She absolutely refuses to eat. So stubborn." I grabbed her uneaten bowl of potatoes and walked to the kitchen. I heard Teddy talking to Ella in the dining room.

"Go on, tell her." Teddy said, now standing in the doorway holding the baby.

I was confused. "She can't talk yet."

Teddy huffed. "Well, Miss Priss, Ella and I wanted to invite you out to dinner."

"She wouldn't eat her potatoes, yet you think she'll eat if we go out?"

"Maybe she doesn't like your potatoes." He said, smirking. "I mean, you aren't exactly known for your culinary skills."

I stared, then swatted his arm as I walked out of the kitchen. "You're on Lupin!"

The Crackling Pot was pretty busy for being a hot Thursday afternoon. Even if Ella screamed and threw a fit the entire way over, I couldn't be happier. I was finally getting some Teddy and Ella time all to myself. We were seated at a table and took our seats (Ella in a highchair, of course). Teddy handed her a spoon to play with. It went in her mouth, typically.

"Rough day, love?" Teddy asked, noting that I was staring into nowhere.

I sighed. "I'm just stressed. I love being back in school, but I miss having time with both of you. Not to mention absolutely nothing is planned for the wedding. I just miss my family." My eyes met his, and he was smiling.

"Well," he took my hand across the table "you don't have to miss us." I smiled. "And, don't take this the wrong way, but does the wedding really have to be in October?"

"It doesn't have to be I suppose." I said, my sadness getting just a bit deeper.

He let my hand go when the waitress came over and took our order. When she left, he spoke.

"Well, let's start planning the wedding."

I blinked. "Right now?"

Teddy looked at Ella. "Are you hearing this crazy lady?" She smiled at him and he looked back at me. "Yes, right now, silly."

"Well," I started, a bit unsure of what to say. "The Burrow is where we'll be married, of course."

"Well of course, your family wouldn't have it any other way. You damn Weasleys."

Teddy filled the rest of dinner with laughter, and despite my hopes, Ella did eat the mashed potatoes there. I think I've known for awhile that I'm a terrible cook, it just took Ella's rejection of my mashed potatoes for me to come to terms with it. Life will go on. Wedding plans were also made, and we decided we needed to kick our butts into gear with getting it done.

It was around 8 when the highlight of my day happened. All three of us were in the living room floor, Teddy and I both trying to get Ella to crawl.

"You're just a lazy hippogriff, aren't you baby?" Teddy said, patting Ella on her nappy-fied bum. She was currently on her belly on the floor, looking around curiously.

My fingers laced through my hair, making a long braid. "Tell Daddy you had a long exhausting day of growing teeth and throwing my disgusting potatoes."

Teddy laughed and grabbed Ella's tiny arms, making her hands support her weight up. "I don't understand. She's been able to hold her weight up on her arms for what, two months now? But she refuses to crawl."

"She's spoiled. Her brain is well aware that she can crawl, but it's more aware that we'll carry her everywhere so why crawl." I then scooted myself farther away from the two of them, and clapped my hands. "Alright, Ella. Come to Mummy."

Ella looked at me and blinked her long eyelashes. The Princess was not budging. Teddy then took initiative, got on his hands and knees and crawled to me. Laughter spilled out of my mouth.

"It's been awhile since I had to crawl to get around, you hush." He said, kissing me on top of my head. He then crawled back over to Ella, who was smiling at him.

It felt like I didn't stop smiling for the whole 20 minutes Teddy was on his hands and knees, coaching Ella to crawl. Teddy was hands down the best father I could've asked for for my daughter and I was thankful everyday for him. The way he looked at her, the way he played with her, and Merlin the way he got down on his hands and knees to show her how to crawl made me fall in love with him all over again.

"Hey, Vic? Victoire? Victoire! Look!" Teddy's voice snapped me out of my day dream and I looked just in time to see Ella crawl for the first time ever, Teddy beside her, showing her how.

"Oh! Oh my God!" I jumped up and grabbed the camera off the coffee table, quickly sitting back down on the floor to get a picture of the two of them. "Teddy! Our baby is crawling!" Teddy smiled big at me and after a good 2 feet of crawling, Ella gave in and put herself back into a sitting position. I'm not quite sure why, but my eyes were filling with tears.

"Are you okay?" Teddy said, half laughing.

I smiled, and the tears fell. "She's a half a year old already, now she's crawling. She mumbles, throws food and knows exactly what to do to push our buttons." I sighed and looked at Teddy. "Where did the past 6 months go?"

Teddy laughed and shrugged. "You're asking the wrong person, love. I don't know where they went either."

The rest of the night was filled with family and baby bliss, and after putting Ella to sleep around 8:30 we found ourselves in our bed, lights off listening to the steady, light rain outside. Teddy and I were facing eachother, him tracing patterns into the palm of my hand.

"Remember when this used to put you to sleep?" Teddy asked.

I nodded, quite sleepy already. "I would go to your Gran's to visit you and you would, every time I might add, trace the inside of my palm to put me to sleep to get me to stay longer."

He laughed. "You aren't complaining are you?"

"Of course not, we had some good moments in your little room at Gran's." I smiled at him, and he smiled and wiggled his eyebrows at me. "I wasn't talking about that time specifically, for your information."

"Ya, ya sure you weren't." He said, now kissing the insides of my wrists up to the insides of my elbows. Slowly, but surely, his hair was turning pink. He was feeling lovey.

I giggled. "Remember how nervous we were?"

A groan came from somewhere near my elbow. "Don't remind me. It was awful."

"Aww, love it wasn't that bad. And look at us now, after about 4 years of practice we've gotten better!"

"And from that practice, came a child." Teddy said, lifting his head up, his pink hair pointing in every direction. This both set us into a fit of laughter that couldn't be contained. 5 minutes and lots of laughs later, Teddy sat up right across from me. "I'm not sleepy."

"I'm not either." I said, throwing my legs over his shoulders.

Teddy looked surprised. "What do you think I am? A bloody sofa?" I stuck my tongue out at him. "Seriously? Are you going to make me wrestle you in my underwear?"

I laughed. "I'd rather you lay down and cuddle me and give me kisses."

"And I'd rather you be starkers naked right now, telling me to do naughty things to you, but we can't always get what we want can we?"

With my finger on my chin, I tried to look deep in thought. "Well you can give me kisses and we'll see where it goes." And with a wink, Teddy's lips were all over mine.

That night I fell asleep with a smile on my face, thrilled to the rim with happiness that Ella and Teddy brought me.

* * *

I actually had no plans to update this fast, but I was just in the mood for some Teddy/Victoire & Ella cuteness (:

The little moments like this are my favorite to write.

Happy reading!

-Kayla

P.S. If you use Tumblr, check out the Teddy/Victoire page I made. (:

http:/ teddyandvictoire. tumblr. com/ (take the spaces out though)


End file.
